Like It Like That
by Maige
Summary: If all else fails, go down the fetish route. EnglandxFem!Canada
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Another MapleTea oneshot for you. No, this doesn't have a real plot of any sorts. Yes, it's more smut-based. And yes, this is really my first straight-forward MapleTea lemon. Yay.

I'm simply bored, and I figured I might as well shove in at least one little story before school starts. :T

By the rating of these story, you should already guess the warnings. If you're not too fond of heterosexual couples in Hetalia fanfictions (the utter blasphemy!), then I suggest you kindly take your exit. The door is out on your left, not too hard to miss if you really look.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>The night before, Madeline wouldn't have expected to woke up in such a way; Arthur sensually grinding up against her backside, his hands roaming wherever they could, dipping into her sides and thighs, and doing everything he could to get her face red.<p>

Yet, this was most definitely happening.

After a prolonged moment of staying still, allowing everything to process through her head, Madeline finally reacted by springing up into a sitting position, nearly falling out of the bed in the process, and attempted to demand on what the British nation was doing. She could only come out with a few "W-what"s.

Arthur smirked up at her, seemingly unfazed. "I have a bit of a problem here, poppet..." He tilted his body to show her what the prominent problem was. "And I was hoping you could help me out, luv."

With a small squeak of embarrassment, Maddie turned on her heel, trying to force her stuttery words out of her mouth. "N-not right now A-Arthur, I-I need to - busy - today - I-I'll go get breakfast ready!"

With that, she fled from the room.

Arthur stared after her, his smirk dropping into a disappointed frown.

There was the small sounds of paws padding across the floor and Kumarie soon hopped up into the bed, curling herself into the corner. She looked up at Arthur. "Dont worry, it's good. I don't like when it's noisy anyways."

Biting back the urge to skin the little bear, England shuffled out of the bed and to the bathroom, to take his third cold shower of the week.

* * *

><p>"I've been having just a spot of trouble," Arthur mumbled, trying to appear indifferent as he nonchalantly leaned back into the seat, placing his interlaced fingers on his lap. Frankly, it made him seem more like he was meeting with a therapist or something of the sort. "It has to do with Madeline."<p>

"And you were quite smart to come to me first, angleterre."

"Say something besides anything that can help me, frog, and I will murder you."

"Right." Francis placed the back of his hand over his mouth, to mask over a small smile. "Now, will you be so kind to tell me what the problem is?"

Arthur sunk down in his seat, for once forgetting to keep his the posture right of gentlemen like himself. It was a risk going to Francis, of all places, for any help of any kind. But this particular problem of his had something to do with his lover, and despite what most believed, not every piece of advice France spewed out ended with the phrase, "and this is how you'll get them into bed."

Then again, and unfortunately for the Brit, his problem kind of pertained to that.

At the moment, the two were seated in Francis' living room, the before mentioned nation practically splayed across his couch, looking to Arthur with such a smug look that the Brit was beginning to, more and more, regret coming to him for help.

"Well," England went on, peering back and forth as he tried to get the words out, "I...have a feeling that Madeline is no longer interested in me."

"In what way?"

"Well..."

"I'm going to go ahead and guess it's in a sexual way." Francis waved a nonchalant hand towards Arthur's head. "I honestly can't blame her for feeling that way. Your eyebrows are enough to turn off even the most sex-hungry being. Hell, they're even capable of turning _me _off, which is really saying something."

"It's not that - I mean it's not my eyebrows - stop talking about them like that!" Arthur huffed indignantly, colour pooling into his cheeks. "I guess I should have said that I feel she's not interested me in that way, period."

"Have you two not done anything like that yet? Surely you must have...you've been together for a few months now, I believe."

"Yes, we have been but...well...no...Not that I haven't tried - she always...rejects me...for anything that's not snogging."

Francis twitched a bit, the tight-lipped expression on his face telling Arthur that he was obviously holding back laughter . "Then it's probably just because she's shy. You know mon chou. It takes forever to get to her do something of the smallest affection, and she becomes flustered by even the smallest hug. Unless..." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You want to maybe slip her a mild aphrodisiac? Or something like that?"

England glowered at the flamboyant nation. "No. That will feel like I'm forcing her to get into this, and I don't want to do that."

"D'accord, if you say so." Playing absently with the cuff of his sleeves, Francis glanced towards the window. "How about this, then? Alfred is holding an party, right? For that holiday of his."

"Halloween."

"Right. And they dress up in costumes for it, non? We could get you into something eye-appealing." The French nation paused. "Well, maybe. But if we can, then perhaps Madeline will find herself more physically attracted to you...then again, what am I saying? That would be impossible to do; even your waiter outfit would have her fleeing."

The answer came in the form of a pillow being thrown at his face.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to wear?" Maddie inquired curiously to her lover, peering up at him from over her Timmies mug. "To Alfred's party."<p>

Arthur took a sip of his tea before answering ( he had become rather used to the tea of Canada's most loved food establishment, and had to admit it wasn't too bad; even though this was technically made by Maddie). He hadn't even been sure he was gong in the first place. "I'm...not entirely sure, luv. How about you?"

"I'm not sure either," the Canadian admitted, settling her mug down to stir its contents with a tiny spoon. "Alfred wants to take me out to find something. He keeps hinting at a polar bear, though. Or something with an animal" She greeted this with a small eye roll.

England raised one impressive eyebrow. "Polar bear?"

"Oui. But not the kind that a child would wear - the whole, mascot-looking thing - but..." A light blush formed onto her cheeks. "The more embarrassing kind of costume, I suppose."

The image of it struck Arthur with sudden force: the little bear ears propped up on her head, the little puff ball of a tail, play paws and, perhaps, a short and white (and obviously translucent) baby doll dress...Oh bloody hell.

He came out of the image to find that Madeline was staring at him, concern eminent on her face.

"A-are you alright? You've suddenly gone rather red...and you're beginning to breath hard."

"Everything's just smashing," the red-faced Brit squeaked out from a mouth that felt like it was filled with cotton. He cleared his throat. "Now, if you'll excuse me - I need to go take a shower."

* * *

><p>"Dress up as a pirate."<p>

"What?"

England stared uncertainly at the American sitting across from him, silently wondering if the gluttonous man had finally gone around the bend.

"For my awesome party, duh." Alfred rolled his eyes. "That will guarantee for you to get a little something something."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You don't need to hide it from me, brah. Francis told me all about it. I hate the idea of you doing that to my little sister, but it's not too fun annoying you when you're already well annoyed."

Well. Of course Francis did so. Arthur rolled his hands into tight fists, seething at the brim. "Alright then. Why do you think I should dress up as a pirate?"

America grinned. "Chicks love it now-a-days. Ever since my very awesome Disney movie, with your kind of awesome but admittedly a hunk of a dreamboat actor, pirates have boosted up on the attractive scale. Girls absolutely love the thought of them."

"Pirates were not the attractive bunch," Arthur deadpanned. "Scurvy, covered with filth, bugs, holes -"

"Yeah, I know," Alfred said, waving the Brit's words away. "But can't you pretend to be a Johnny Depp kind of pirate? I bet Maddie will love that."

"How do you know that?"

"Because all women love Johnny Depp." Hilariously enough, Alfred bore a completely serious expression as he said this. "And I won't put Maddie above being fangirly at times. Granted, I've never seen her fangirl over anything other than hockey players, but..." He shrugged.

Arthur glared at him for a moment, before sighing in defeat. "Fine. I don't think it would hurt to at least give it a try...though I honestly doubt that it will work."

"Believe me, it will," Alfred piped up, dismissing Arthur's words with another wave of his hand. "You know that you can trust me on this."

For obvious reasons, it was going to be just a bit difficult trusting him on this.

* * *

><p>October 31st rolled around more quickly then expected.<p>

It had been extremely chilly in Canada's home, so, for once, Arthur was happy to be at America's house. It was still a bit cool, but not uncomfortably so.

Arthur had fled to his home to get the outfit, promising to meet Madeline at the party. He was still unsure about how the effect of his pirate outfit (not a costume, mind you - he still had many outfits from his pirates days, including a few that still were in very good condition).

At the same time he wondered what Maddie's outfit would be; not that the Brit mulled over it for a long while. He didn't want to risk having to dunk his body into another tub of freezing water.

Upon entering Alfred's house, Arthur realized it was going to be a bit difficult to find his lover.

Not being the most humble nation out there, America's material home was a gigantic one. Nation's were scattered here and there. Even those who don't celebrate the holiday, and those who don't celebrate it by dressing up like so, were present, most likely forced to come.

Russia was the most noticeable of everyone in the room. As tall and menacing as always, made out by the aura he put out, he wore tattered clothes, held a (mercifully) fake machete, and bore a strangely morbid, blank and white mask. Arthur scarcely remembered the outfit from one of America's horror films. How he managed to convince Ivan to dress up as do was beyond the Brit.

Pushing his way silently through the countries, Arthur soon enough came across Madeline, sitting on a couch beside Prussia. Prussia wore a less than imaginative costume; a hoodie and jeans. Granted, the hoodie had a skeletal pattern, with two, limp horns popping out from the top of the hood, but he really could have done better.

Maddie was what Arthur supposed was a female version of the Mad Hatter. A proper, collared shirt and vest, a short, plaid skirt with stockings, the askewed top hat...it was no polar bear outfit, but, for some reason, it still made him a tad hot under the collar.

Canada spotted him after a moment, pausing in her conversation with Prussia.

She didn't speak at first. Instead, she simply stared, eyes widening as blood pooled into her cheeks.

Interesting. Very interesting.

Perhaps Alfred was onto something.

* * *

><p>I don't feel like writing the rest into one chapter.<p>

So, if I feel like I've gotten enough reviews, I might make this into a two-shot. If so, the rest of the next chapter will 95% lemon. c:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for such the late update! I've been floating away from Hetalia, and anime as an whole, I guess, and I really haven't been up to writing.

But, for the millionth time, I'm as sick as a dog (if you haven't noticed by now, I get easily ill), and my computer is being terribly slow, halting my re-viewing of every Scrubs season and playing games on Neopets to get a baby paintbrush, so I decided to turn back to this. Thank you everyone for so many kind reviews! I never expected this much.

Please excuse the crappy lime that will happen during this chapter. I haven't written in a long time, much less written a hetero lime. In fact, excuse the whole chapter. I'm not sure if it's going to turn out good or not. ;;

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There was a slow moment of passing, in which Madeline did something that Arthur thought she would never do.<p>

She completely checked him out, just like you would with a book you received from the library.

Admittedly, the pirate outfit that Arthur bore was one of his more fancy ones, one of the ones adorned with ruffles and such, so this could have helped with causing the Canadian to openly oogle his being. He doubted she would have been acted like such a school girl with a crush if he was wearing one of the more ragged and ripped outfits.

In that moment, he watched as her amethyst eyes pulled from his buckled boots to his feathered hat with a sense of someone who was ready to pounce. It was an eerily France-like expression - no! Arthur resisted cuffing himself. Any thoughts of France would simply turn him off.

Then again, Madeline was raised by France, and England did sometimes wonder if he had taught her anything -

_Stop that! _Shaking his head. he continued to the couch until pausing in front of it, greeting the two nations with a curt, "Hello Madeline. Prussia."

Prussia, seemingy noticing the love/luststruck aura that had spontaneously made itself apparent on his Canadian friend, growled out, "I'll talk to you later, Maddie," and made off, obviously shamed by the fact that he was upped by a man with eyebrows the size of chocolate bars.

Arthur watched him leave, before turning back to a still silent Madeline, his lips forming into a small smirk. "Good day to you, lass."

A rather fetching, attractive blush poppped onto Madeline's cheeks. Flustered, she patted the now vacant seat beside her, mumbling, "Y-you look good."

"Why, thank ye." Arthur plopped down onto the couch, his smirk widening at the way Maddie averted all eye contact. "I could say the same about ye."

Without any moments hesitation, he allowed his eyes to crawl over her form, punctuating his motion with a small, lustful growl, causing her blush to intensify in colour.

In a way, it was sort of hilarious. For one, Alfred had been actually right, for once. How he had been correct about the whole pirate motion, Arthur didn't know. But, and he would do this grudgingly, the Brit would have to thank the annoying nation for suggesting it in the first place. Second of all, he had never, ever, seen Madeline this flustered. Yes, she would get embarrassed whenever he would make a pace, and sometimes she would become dreamy-eyed whenever talking about certain hockey players (the most popular of her topics would someone named Sydney Crosby - naturally, Arthur hated him). But never like this.

Deciding to test this out a bit further, England leaned across the couch, moving close until his mouth was a few inches from Maddie's ear, and pressed a gentle hand against her knee. Madeline started, both from the touch and the feel of hot breath against her skin.

"In fact, ye look absolutely ravishing...I wouldn't mind docking ye this moment...in front of everyone here...yet wouldn't mind that though, would ye?"

Lo and behold, the cheesy pirate talk, all of the 'ye's' was working. Her breath had hitched visibly in her throat, then quickened.

Arthur squeezed her knee, before slowly moving his hand up her leg and stopping at the hem of her short skirt, earning another small hitch of the breath. "Well? What do ye say?"

"I-I," Madeline started, her voice coming out as the tiniest squeak.

She remained then silent, until, "I-I'm going to go get something to drink!"

And with that hurried proclamation, she leapt up the off the couch, offered her lover a quick glance as an apology, and scurried off, quickly disappearing into the crowd of fancied-up countries.

Which left Arthur on the couch, slightly dumbfounded, trying to figure out what just happened.

Once it processed through his head, he scowled, and stood, starting into the sea of people.

No matter what it took, he was getting a piece of Canadian ass before this night was over.

* * *

><p>"You're never going to find her," Alfred said neutrally, glancing to Arthur with a knowing look. "There are over fifty nations here - and yes, I had to do a lot of bribing to get many of them here, but I wanted this party to be big, because, as you know, bigger is better - and you know as I well as I do that she is a grand master at hide and seek."<p>

"I don't care what you say - I'll find her," Arthur growled, sweeping his eyes over the nations for what felt like the millionth time. It had been approximately a half hour since Maddie vanished. Arthur was trying not to lose hope, but it was a bit difficult. He had searched high and low, after forcing Alfred to help him.

Unfortunately for the two, they walked in on many pairs doing things they could have lived without seeing, but there was no sign of the Canadian. For all they knew, she could have left.

"Alright, right, we have to try to be positive," America muttered sarcastically, also peering at the party goers from his space against the wall. "It's not like someone's going to come right up to us with her and - "

As if on cue, Francis pushed his way out from the countries, with a familiar blonde hefted over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. France himself was dressed as a cat for the party, though, as what seems to be a blessing, he actually wore clothing other than the ears and tail. It didn't cover too much, but it covered enough so no one viewing him would be scarred.

"I was going to the kitchen for some more wine," the Frenchman purred, stopping in front of Arthur and Alfred with a small smirk, "when I found this delectable little thing leaning against the counter, all alone, with no Brit in sight. And, well, I thought I could either take her for myself, her attire was simply begging me to, or return her to said Brit."

"Could you please let me down now?" Maddie asked irritably, her tone telling all around her that she was obviously not happy about being roughly manhandled.

"But, I am a kind and generous man, so I decided to return her to her Brit," Francis concluded, ignoring Maddie. "You're very lucky, you know that, angleterre?"

Arthur scowled. "Just put her down, frog."

"Alright, alright. No need to make such a face." Grinning smugly, Francis finally settled Madeline back onto her feet, the Canadian looking ashamed now that she was back in front of England. Sensing his work here was done, Francis skipped back into the crowd, most likely in search of easy prey.

After a brief moment of silence, Madeline looked up at Arthur, mumbling, "I-I'm sorry for just disappearing like that. I-I got n-nervous and..." She shrugged.

"It's quite alright," Arthur assured the timid girl reassuringly, his expression softening. He turned to Alfred. "Can you leave, so we can talk?"

"Nope," Alfred answered, grinning. "But, I can guide you two to one of the empty spare rooms, where the two of you can talk in total private."

Madeline opened her mouth to protest, but shut it quickly a moment later, looking more ashamed than ever.

After looking the couple over, Alfred nodded and motioned for them to follow.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, it wasn't too easy to find an empty spare room. Sex was a strangely popular thing during nation parties, where they were stripped of most dignities, and acted like teenages during a frat party, downing as much alcohol as possible and stumbling to the nearest bedroom; though this wasn't always the case - sometimes it was simply stumbling to the nearest flat surface.<p>

But once they had, America swept Maddie into the room large guest room, and then gripped Arthur's shoulder, pulling him back before he could enter.

"If you do get anywhere with her, there are condoms in the nightside table," he whispered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Now, I have all different sizes, because I know mine wouldn't fit you. You're a small country, so you must have a small package - in that sense, I don't know why Maddie would pick you -"

"Is this little speech so supposed to give me confidence?" Arthur asked dryly.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Anyway, just keep using pirate talk if you can't soften her up. Oh, and if, you didn't know, Maddie's curl acts like an erogenous zone. It's good to know if everything else fails. Now go get her, tiger." Smiling brightly, as if he was talking about encouraging a friend that he could join a sports team or something, Alfred pushed Arthur into the room and shut the door behind him.

In fact, England had no idea about the erogenous zone thing. But it was good piece of information to store into the back of his head. Arthur stared at the door for a second before turning back to Maddie. She was sitting on the bed and running her fingers through the bottom strands of her hair, a nervous habit that England had come to know quickly. Her legs were tucked beneath her, bringing the skirt frustratingly high on her thighs.

Ripping his eyes away from her legs, England hustled over, sitting down beside her.

"Maddie-"

"I know what you want to talk about," Maddie interrupted, inhaling a deep, shuddery breath. "And I know that you're wondering why."

Arthur raised an impressive eyebrow. "Well, yes poppet, I really would like to know."

Sighing, Madeline placed her fidgety hands in her lap, linking the fingers together. "I'm just nervous. It scares the hell out of me. I don't know why, it just does. Maybe because I think something will go wrong, I don't know."

"Luv, I've had sex many times-"

To that he got a blank stare.

"Right. That was the wrong thing to say. But I can still guarantee that nothing will go wrong. Are you worried you might get pregnant?"

Canada silently shook her head.

"Then what else could go wrong?" He looked to her seriously. "I do not have and STD or anything, if that's what you're worried about."

She shook her head again.

"Do you want to stay chaste until marriage or something like that?"

Another shake.

"I don't know what else could be wrong then."

Maddie raised her head, glancing to Arthur, her eyebrows knitted together worriedly. "I'm afraid you won't like it. You won't like it, and you'll leave."

Silence, then. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. In all honesty, yes, he thought it might be because she simply didn't want to do it with him, that she was disgusted of his physical appearance (like his eyebrows, as France always loved to point out).

He should have guessed that it was a self confidence thing. Many nations that were in a relationship were of the platonic ones. Ones that could end at any moment, if one wanted it to, even if the smallest thing happened. And neither would really care.

"Maddie," Arthur started, taking his lover's petite hands in his own, "I would never leave you for such a thing. Never, never. I may be a sarcastic and cynical jerk, but doing something like that is beyond me. Besides...I love you too much to do something like that."

Cloudy, purple-hued eyes locked with his own emerald orbs, searching him for any lies in his words. Arthur looked back with the all the utmost seriousness in the world.

"I promise you." Leaning forward, he pressed a small kiss to her soft lips. "I promise." Another kiss was delivered, then another, each getting more passionate, the space between the kisses growing to become shorter and shorter each time, until Arthur pushed Maddie back into the pillows, tongue slipping into her mouth.

The wet muscles struggled briefly with each other for a short time before Arthur won the battles, pulling and pushing throughout the wet cavern, relishing in the sweet, strange taste of maple; nations always had the taste of their foods, and Madeline must have been the most sweetest he tasted. The Brit longed for the sensation to last into forever.

He broke off from the kiss once the painful need for air rose to his mind, leaving a thin trail of saliva to connect their mouths, one that broke after another second. Madeline below him was a beautiful thing to behold, her cheeks once again flushed, eyes clouded over, her mouth opened in a small 'o'.

The sight of her like this brought on a little stir from the downstairs compartment.

"Madeline..." Arthur ducked his head low, bringing his eyes to half mast. "Would ye like to be docked now?"

Maddie weakly punched his shoulder. "S-stop talking like that! It's embarrassing."

"I still can't believe it," Arthur chuckled, pressing his mouth to the hollow of her neck. "Pirates, of all things? I really do wonder why that would be your turn on. Not that I'm complaining, though. It makes this much easier."

His shoulder was hit again, albeit more teasingly this time. "I-I don't know why, but...I-I guess I just thought you looked really good in that outfit, a-and..." Maddie turned her head, embarrassed.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now, poppet," England breathed, smirking at how the Canadian shuddered under his breath. "All that matters is that we have to fix what I started."

A calloused hand sneaked underneath her skirt, rough fingers pushing against the white skin, teasingly stroking the flesh of her inner thighs. Maddie reacted in the most positively adorable way, wriggling and mewling, gasping from the unfamiliar jolts of shock that ran their way up her spine.

Arthur went down again, pulling the girl into another heated kiss, mixing saliva wildly as he massaged her thighs. Experimentally, bringing back what Alfred said, he used his free hand to reach up and pinch Maddie's errant curl between his thumb and pointer finger, tugging.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. The Canadian let loose a low, erotic moan, one that was muffled, almost loss from the liplock.

Perfect.

Arthur tugged again, harder this time, earning a louder moan. Wanting to hear the sweet sounds of ecstasy, he pulled from the kiss, panting deeply from the recent lack of air, and tugged as hard as he could without pulling the piece of hair from her scalp.

"_A-Arthur!" _Maddie keened, her back arching at a difficult angle. Her breath was coming in through short gasps, the process of breathing harder to manage due to the spout of moans and small quips of French pouring from her mouth. "Th-that - mon dieu - A-Arthur - _a-ah_ -!"

The Brit let out a low, lengthy chuckle, thankful for the fact that most pirate's pants were of the loose kind. If not for them, he would have already been scraped do death by a zipper. The ache in his member was worsening with every second that passed by, with every moan that floated to his ears, every way the Canadian's face twisted with pure pleasure as he tugged and rubbed.

He could not wait for too much longer.

"Maddie," Arthur murmured huskily momentarily pausing his digits. The Canadian beneath him whined in disappointment. "Do you trust me now? That I'll be careful, that I'll stay with you no matter what?"

Frantically, Maddie nodded, the piece of hair bobbing up and down wildly. She grabbed Arthur's hand, the one that had been working on her thighs, and placing it directly against her crotch, against the damp cloth, where he could clearly feel the outline of the slick lips that laid underneath, the promise of warm, wet heat.

"Yes, yes, oui, oh please, just do it now, please Arthur, I need you so badly now -"

Arthur had always considered himself a gentleman.

And as a gentleman, how could he resist a plea like that?

* * *

><p>Yeah, I lied. It's going to be a three shot (I don't want to write the whole lemon in this one chapter; I hate unbalancing the number of words in each chapter), but only if I get enough reviews!<p>

So please do review if you want a whole chapter of lemon. I'm already having ideas for what's going to happen, and you can bet, if you want it, there's going to be more kinky pirate lingo. c: Then again, there wasn't too much in this chapter, but I'll try my best.

If you don't want it to be updated, that's alright as well. Like I said, I'm not too into Hetalia anymore, so I'm alright with not continuing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Hello all. Sorry for such the late update. I was procrastinating with this, as I always do, and Halloween was over a week ago, but at least I'm not going to simply let this hang, right? |D

/Shot

That, and I'm jumping to fandom to fandom like rabbit. Just be happy I'm not writing about ponies. c:

So here's the long awaited Hetero Mapletea lemon. This is the first real Hetero sex scene I've written since...I was obsessed over Inu-Yasha, and I was more of a youngin' then than I am now, so please bear with me if it's craptastic.

Let's cross our fingers and go on.

* * *

><p>There was no need to be asked twice. None in the least.<p>

Arthur was quick to work - he hooked one finger delicately into the upper hem of her underwear (black, so he couldn't see the damp patch, but of the cotton variety, little girl panties that the Brit wished to God were made of silk; now that would drive him positively insane), and pulled them down until they resided at the Canadian's knees, revealing a wonderful place of pure, vibrating heat.

He studied the slippery pink line, the small thatch of curled blonde hair played out in the surrounding area, so light that you could barely see it. He watched with the expression of a man who was fasting, and had magically come across an all you could eat buffet as he was strolling down the street.

An expression of starvation, yes, that was it - good God, how he wanted to lean down and eat her out until there was no more -

Instead of doing just so, he was broken out of his horny teenager thoughts when something swiped across the tip of his clothed erection.

England started, his body jerking so hard that he nearly fell off of the bed. Startled, and gazing around the room with dinner plate-sized eyes, his gaze eventually found its way back to the blonde underneath him.

Maddie had her arm out, elbows stretched in, her fingers again brushing against the jutting seam line of his pants, doing all so with her usual shy, timid quality...though behind her average lamb-like movements, there was an underlying air of impatience.

After a long moment, Madeline's eyes rose to meet Arthur's. She immediately stopped once they made eye contact, her own orbs darting back over to the left, and as she spoke, she sounded awfully defensive, as if her actions were wrong.

"You weren't doing anything but staring at me," she muttered hotly, looking back to Arthur after another second, the look in her eyes daring her older lover to challenge her. "And we were going to get no where if you were just going to do that, were we?"

Cheeky little thing, wasn't she? Arthur bent over, lips forming into a wicked smirk, and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear, moving at a painfully slow pace, enticing a little whine from the younger nation.

"You're too impatient, poppet...naughty, spoiled little thing, wanting everything to come to you as quick as a tick, as you want it to..." Parting his lips, he allowed his canines to carefully graze along the sensitive cartilage. Arthur intended to allow this to draw out as long as possible. There was no way he was going to allow his first time with Madeline to simply be a quickie, as they called it.

"And, for being as such, I do believe ye deserve to be punished," Arthur went on, allowing his British accent to come in out a heavy drawl. To his delight, Maddie shuddered violently, experiencing a sort of pleasured shiver that not even nibbling down on her ear could draw out.

God bless Canadians and their strange but wonderful fetish for the British accent.

Lifting himself back up, and more than satisfied to see that Madeline appeared to have practically melted from his words, he went to work on her shirt. This was obviously more difficult to work with compared to the skirt, as it was buttoned up, tied over with a sash, had a small vest that was also neatly buttoned up...it took everything in his will power to not rid of the thing by ripping it off and allow the pesky buttons to scatter across the bed.

But the wait was worth it. Worth seeing Maddie squirm and wriggle in protest, voicing her impatience through her words.

And it was worth it when he finally managed to slip it off her and expose her black bra (like her other undergarment it was rather plain - the Canadian would definitely be in need of some more becoming lingerie) ; one that had a tiny buckle between the cups, so Arthur could easily snap the buckle undone and pop Madeline's breasts out of their confines, his eyes noticeably darkening as the mounds fell against the top of her ribs.

Maddie was ready to further point out at how slow Arthur was moving, something like molasses in January, when his head had suddenly dipped again and his pale lips had caught a nipple between them, one hand finding her other breast and squeezing hard. His tongue swiped out against the nub, sucking, licking, until it was hardened, causing the already tender area to explode into a mass of wild sensations, said sensations proceeding to course through the blonde's body.

He would then stop, do a pause, and start over again, tongue swirling and swirling as he took in that wonderful taste - like with her mouth, it was something of a hint of maple syrup, but now with a pinch of something that could have been vanilla.

To say the least, it was driving Maddie insane.

She cried out helplessly, a string of French garble rushing out from her mouth as she clutched Arthur to her chest, as if he were a child, her slender fingers pushing their way into his short, sandy locks and alternatively pulling and pushing.

There was so much teasing that one person could take.

Apparently reading her thoughts, and deciding that he teased her enough for now, Arthur withdrew his mouth from her with a wet 'pop', licking his lips with a chuckle. "Madeline...What would ye like now~? Would you like me to take you now, to dock you~?"

More whimpers, small, guttural words of French, then, "Y-yes..please do it already...si'l vous plait.."

"Alright," Arthur said with another chuckle, raising and casting a glance towards the night stand. Alfred had said that there had been condoms in there...Arthur briefly wondered if Maddie would find it odd if he were to shift around in there and pick on out at random.

"Just wait a moment longer, dear, and you'll get what you need." Not before kicking his boots off and sending them flying dismissively across the floor, England leaned over and opened the drawer to the small table, to reveal a rather large and impressive collection of condoms, most coloured.

Why Alfred would even have a drawer full of condoms...well, he didn't really want to know.

Without a further ado, Arthur snatched up one of the packet and resumed his former space on the bed, getting ready to undress himself.

In a rather unexpected turn of events, Maddie got up, supporting herself on her elbows, reached over and plucked the blue packet out from Arthur's hands, holding it gingerly between her pointer and middle fingers. She regarded the Brit coolly, despite her flushed face and heaving chest, the look of such sexual confidence causing Arthur's erection to twitch.

"You said you would hurry it up...so please...I can tell that you're just as ready to explode as I am..~"

Another violent twitch came from downstairs. Without verbally responding, Arthur unbuckled his belt and hastily pulled it off, stripping himself of clothes in what could be considered record time; it was when he was finished that the Brit felt what he supposed Maddie was feeling before.

That sort of awful vulnerability that came when you were having sex - with someone you loved, mind you - for the first time...that need to satisfy, but the feeling that you won't be able to so as such. Yes, it was true that because he was a small country he wasn't as large in that department as others...

It certainly wasn't the kind you would see with some of the other nations, especially those bigger onest; fourteen inchers, or bigger, much bigger, thick as a fucking pole, layered with throbbing veins and so much foreskin one would swear to God that they could -

Yet again, he was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt those petite fingers wind their way over the newly exposed head. Arthur looked down and was surprised to see that Madeline's eyes were wide, as if the thought of it entering her was frightening. The Brit hesitated before resting his hand on her head, petting her scalp soothingly, wanting to calm her down if she was how he thought she appeared to be.

Maddie looked up briefly and offered him a sparse smile. She had already ripped the condom package open and was unfolding it. For a moment, she seemed to hesitate herself ( she can't touch him that way, he can't touch her that way either, if it's covered), but soon enough was rolling it over his fully erect cock, bringing the rim down to the base, to the patchy hair.

She looked back up at him after she finished, watching the Brit with a questioning look.

Arthur nodded to her, and firmly grabbed her hips, putting her in position. "Are you ready, luv?"

That question was unnecessary. The expression that had planted itself into her amethyst orbs told him all, that she was his for the taking. Maddie was ready for this, and she wasn't about to go out at the last second.

And that exact expression is what pushed Arthur to move.

He only thought now that she was right (_ you're just as ready to explode as I am _) and he was unable to hold back any longer, to give her a nice and gentle first thrust.

Instead, he rammed his throbbing member into her, sliding into the heated cavern as smooth as silk, pushing so hard that Maddie, who let out an unexpected, startled yelp, jerked backwards, the back of her head nearly cracking against the headboard.

"God, sorry about that, luv," England managed to pant out after somewhat gathering his bearings. This was a difficult thing to do; the head was surrounded by such a blanket of warm, pulsating heat, Lord, they were barely a minute into this and he felt as if he could already shoot into her. "I couldn't get a hold of myself there...are you alright?"

She was silent, and Arthur immediately went into a panic, fearing that he had hurt her ( Ripped her walls? Was he capable of doing that? ).

"I-I'm..fine," Maddie huffed, her breathing frighteningly labored. "R-right...as rain...just...wasn't expecting that..."

"Do you want me to take it out? I didn't mean to do that - bollocks - are you sure you're not hurt?"

"N-non, I'm not hurt, I'm alright now - _Mon dieu that feels sooo good..~!" _Keening, her back arching sharply to press herself further against his member, Maddie was obviously at the peak of ecstasy. "Oh, Arthur. Please...do something..please move!"

And still, ignoring his own needs, Arthur was uncertain. "Madeline, if I hurt you, I really should -"

"Arthur!" Maddie snapped in interruption, lifting her head to stare at the Brit with blazing eyes. "I swear if you don't start doing something at this moment I'm going to castrate you! Now, _move!" _

That was reassuring enough for the British nation. He tightened his grip on Maddie's hips (there would certainly be bruises in the shapes of digits there tomorrow morning, but for now he would push that side) and gave a second thrust, relishing the moan that Maddie let out, holding in his own groan.

The going was slow for the first couple of minutes, but obviously that didn't last too long. Arthur rutted against her nice and hard, pushing and pulling at a frantic pace, their bodies sliding back and forth on the comforter. Somewhere Maddie reached up and pressed her entire body against him, allowing the two forms to mold together in an almost perfect pattern.

Yes, it was still hurting the young Canadian, as he was deep inside, the friction of him against her walls causing a small, dull ache, but it was a pleasant ache, one that was making her scream for more. Granted, her screams, if there were any words in them, were again of the French sort, and, in the depths of her mind where she could still access coherent thought, Arthur would probably not understand what she was saying.

At one point Arthur felt his hat come flying off during the romp, but he paid no heed to it. Maddie's had fallen off her hair long before and was somewhere, deserted on the floor.

And then Maddie shuddered violently underneath him, allowing another wordless cry of animal lust to rush out, and her muscles tightened around Arthur to the point where he thought she was going to snap him in half.

A second later Arthur realized that she came, but he continued going, even as she slumped in his arms, moving in an desperate rhythm to finish himself off as well.

Just as he was beginning to believe that this would be going on forever (not that he would mind), or that the bed would break under the force of how hard he was going, Maddie arched up against him again and opened her mouth in another silent scream as she went through another orgasm, this one certainly more violent than the first. Her hips snapped up wildly against Arthur's, and with a wince and a quiet moan, he came with her, filling the Canadian to the brim with warm, slick liquid.

They collapsed with each other, Arthur making sure to fall beside Maddie and pull her close, the only sounds emitting from the two harsh exhales. They stayed like that for a long time, both slowly coming down from the highs that came after an orgasm. Finally, Arthur was the first to break the near-silence.

"Bloody...hell..that was amazing." He pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's forehead. "You. You are amazing."

Maddie only smiled weakly in response, too weary to answer in words. She tilted her head in a nod and cuddled closer to Arthur, who was only happy to hold her as close as possible.

"There's...just one thing," Maddie managed eventually, rolling her optics up to meet that of Arthur's emerald ones. "I thought you were going to sweet talk with me with your pirate lingo through the whole thing. You barely said a word."

"Oh?" Arthur asked, his lips again widening into that familiar smirk. "Is that what ye would like?" He pulled himself over so he was hovering over her again. "Would you like me to properly dock you, wench?"

Like before he was granted that confident smile, the one she managed despite the fact that she was still quivering. Grabbing him by the hair, Maddie pulled Arthur back down until their noses were touching. "Only if you have the strength to continue, you old pirate.~"

"Aye, you crafty little minx," England laughed out with a grin, before once more falling upon his lover.

* * *

><p>...And that's the end. That's all, folks! 8D<p>

I do apologize, again, if this is terrible. Like I said, I'm not used to writing hetero lemons anymore... e ne So it probably does suck.

But tell me what you think! I would like to know.

Another thing: I'm thinking of doing another MapleTea multi-chapter...but, also including WorldxCanako. I'm unsure myself if that's a good idea, but I would like to know from the faithful people who've been reading my MapleTea works.

Now, please review!


End file.
